Her Black Sun
by just another harlequin
Summary: A wave of energy explodes like a star; it is constant and doesn't flicker or falter, like the shining sun, his light doesn't waver. Of that day in particular she remembers little else but his name and the light that shines with him as he's swathed in the robes of the Death God; like a Black Sun. Rukia's perspective on the Soul Society Arc.


**Property belongs to Tite Kubo; I'm just playing in his sandbox.**

So basically while I was trying (and failing) to edit This Life, this story somehow appeared so the beginning is similar to This Life.

I haven't been fortunate enough to read the manga so the text italicized is cited from the relevant episodes, I take no credit for them either, most of the dialogue will be cited anyway so that's just a warning…This is my take on the SS Arc from Rukia's point of view.

.

Her black sun

.

Time is everything yet nothing.

It matters but it doesn't. It moves but it stays still.

For a shinigami, time is nothing but it is also everything.

Time is the measurement between birth and death; it counts away the seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years that someone lives until their souls depart. For those that live beyond death to act as its guide and its protector, time is nothing but a reminder of what has been and what might never be again.

She knows that which is why she never makes a note to remember. It will be likely she'll forget it in the next life anyway as she has with the life she lives right now.

For all she knows in another life she may not have been a street rat, an unwanted orphan or a baby that was unfortunate enough to have her string of Fate cut short too soon. Maybe in her past life she was a girl that was wanted and loved, and maybe in that life she grew up and had friends and was surrounded by a loving family.

Maybe she really did live a good life in the human world when she was one of them herself and it's just been too long to really recall.

However, she knows it isn't true because she would remember such a life. She would remember to feel sad that she no longer lives it and she would remember to regret that what she has now is this pathetic limbo existence.

But she doesn't and she's glad.

Living a life she cannot remember keeps her from being bitter and keeps the rain in her heart at bay. Even though she feels the chill of loneliness she knows that that is the only thing in her world that is constant.

This life is different though, she can't really place it but it's a feeling that's so new and defined that she muses: Maybe just maybe she would want to remember this life if only because she had him to look back to.

.

The first time they meet, she doesn't notice him. She kills a hollow before his eyes and she doesn't notice him.

Its mechanical, hollow killing that is; its part of the job and she's used to it, by now its second nature and she doesn't even need to think about it anymore. Find it. Kill it. Leave.

Being a shinigami didn't change her perspective on life and hereafter, if anything it only solidified it. In her state of limbo she watched as things appeared in bright lights, then watched them dim and then fade to black. It was a reminder that nothing was permanent.

In a flash as her sword slashes through a hollow's mask, she remembers him. Kaien-dono.

Nothing is permanent.

Find it. Kill it. Leave.

It made life easy.

When she lands on the pavement, the dust clears and the hollow is destroyed, she locks gazes with him. Vaguely she notices that he looks like Kaien-dono and that only pushes the point home: Find it. Kill it. Leave. She has already done the first two and so she turns and walks away, trying to brush aside the expression he wore of both confusion and surprise.

As if he could see her.

Find it. Kill it. Leave.

Repeat the cycle and leave nothing behind.

If ever she were to leave the state of limbo no one would remember her and she was at peace with that. She had seen enough of the pain of losing a loved one; she would not cause such sorrow onto those foolish enough to love her. Her heart, though frozen as it was, would not allow another's to suffer the same fate.

The reminder that no one knows her and that the footprints she makes will be washed away by the tide of time, brings her comfort for she knows that no one will mourn her loss. Not even her.

But she makes that fatal mistake and she can't help but be grateful for it…

She shouldn't have gone through his window, but how was she to know that he could see her? _Really _see her?

As she's lost in thought trying to find the plus, he speaks but she ignores him.

You can't be talking to me, no one does.

And then he kicks her and everything goes to hell: _"Listen to me! You scared the hell out of me and now you're trying to ignore me?!"_

It's been a long time since anyone has acknowledged her.

As a Kuchiki she was to be respected, in the clan itself she was to be shunned. As a shinigami she was seen as guardian and protector, but as an unseated member of her squad who gained her position through the influence of her brother, she was nothing of real use in either strength or intelligence. The only one who had ever acknowledged her beyond obligatory was Kaien-dono and her taicho, but they didn't really count. They were her superiors after all…

But this…this boy…

_"You can see me?" _

Dead or not, it truly was rare.

Despite what she thinks, she'll remember this strange boy with the orange hair, and not just because he called her drawings stupid, but because she forgets the three simple rules:

Find it. Kill it. Leave.

The hollow finds her. The hollow almost kills her. And her powers are the ones to leave.

She doesn't know why she gives him her powers to kill the hollow in her stead. Maybe it's because he has a family to protect, maybe it's because she doesn't like the thought of failing her first solo mission to the living world or maybe it's because she hopes that with the loss of her powers she may finally be able to escape the limbo of her existence.

_"Give me your sword shinigami." _

In the last few seconds of contemplation where her hope for true death is just inches off her fingertips, she wants him to know a name, her name: _"It's not shinigami, its Kuchiki Rukia."_

He doesn't understand the significance, but he smiles slightly and takes the sword she offers. Right before it pierces, he returns the sentiment, "_Kurosaki Ichigo." _

A bright light, a wave of energy explodes like a star; it is constant and doesn't flicker or falter, like the shining sun, his light doesn't waver.

Of that day in particular she remembers little else but his name and the light that shines with him as he's swathed in the robes of the Death God; like a Black Sun.

.

She likes to think that if things had gone differently it would not have led to this: An illegal transfer of power to a human, masquerading as one of the living and residing in the closet of her substitute.

But the body she inhabits makes her wonder about her life before her death so many years ago. The hunger she feels and the exhaustion that lingers; so weak, so fragile. And they don't even have the power of kudo to protect them or heal them, she thinks, it's a wonder that there are so many humans still alive.

Alone in the closet she has been calling home for almost two months she finds herself thinking about what it is like to be living again, for the first time, to actually know what it is to live.

Ichigo lives carelessly.

She doubts that he was any better without the shinigami powers and she wonders at that.

Unlike her, Ichigo has something to lose: a family that loves him.

His sisters, Karin and Yuzu loved him as one should love a nii-chan, far different than what she knew. His sisters loved in different ways and he showed his love by protecting them as he did that fateful night of the hollow attack.

His father was a bit of a crazy as far as she saw, but he had good intentions and desired nothing else but his son's happiness. The latter, a reason she was curious about despite her better judgment.

Why shouldn't he be happy, his life was normal and good and filled with people who cared about him, what reason would he have to be sad?

The poster on the wall, the date marked on his calendar and the smile on that day of June seventeen…

What had Tatsuki said?

_"He's smiling like that because he's tense." _

But she had already known that. His smile seemed forced, his laughs too easily stirred and the way his shoulders slumped too lowly for it to be his normal nonchalance. She watched him.

Ichigo excuses himself from shinigami duties, something she cocks her brow at.

The idiot. Doesn't he realize that it's a full time job?

She doesn't push him instead she arrives unannounced to ask him something so stupid: _"Was the one who killed your mother…a hollow?" _It was so pointless, so unnecessary a question to ask. What did it matter that his mother was killed by a hollow? It wouldn't change the fact that he blamed himself for it.

Ichigo loved the one who protected him and when the challenge was set for him to do the same, he had failed in the worst way imaginable.

_"Sorry your guess was wrong, it was no hollow or nothing, the one who killed my mom, was…me." _

Or maybe he was the stupid one? Or maybe, just maybe, they were both wrong.

Still. She was such a fool.

For the life she lived as one that was neither living nor dead, she had forgotten what it was like to have to witness one or the other.

When she did soul burials she did it with sympathetic apathy, if there was such a thing. She knew what it was like to die and she was sorry that others had to experience it too, but death wasn't so bad.

At least if you were truly dead and not playing at being living.

By theorizing on the cause of his mother's death, she had worsened his rain. What was the point of saying it was a hollow anyway; he didn't need to be reminded that he might've been the one to attract it in the first place.

Stupid. Stupid.

_"Nee-san, if you always think of nothing but work, you're going to lose friends you know." _

Urgh, even Kon knew.

But thankfully it didn't matter if she would lose friends; she couldn't keep them in any case. Soul Society would find her soon enough and with the arrival of the first Death God sent to retrieve her; she knew her time at playing living would come to an end.

At least he wouldn't miss her.

_"You can't pretend forever." _

She doesn't give up the rouse so quickly; to do so would endanger Ichigo and only quicken her punishment for her crime and though she won't admit it, she likes playing pretend.

_"Hollows appear and orders come; so I won't return. That is all."_

_"Then why're you dressed like that?" _

Because for once these clothes aren't a label, she thinks, for once I am not just a Kuchiki or just a shinigami. 

"_Dressed? It doesn't matter how I'm dressed!"_

_"It's him isn't it? The one that had his mother killed by a hollow, the one with the spiky hair," _He chuckles deviously, "_Looking for sympathy or pleasures of the flesh?" _

And it angers her because she's never looked or wanted either. Her life was simple: Find it. Kill it. Leave. She never asked for anything more because she learnt to survive on the bare minimum and even nothing at all.

To think her struggle in the district, the suffering she witnessed and endured was for nothing. It angered her. At the moment all she wanted was to rip this Death God apart and without thinking she summoned a kudo only to have it fail before release.

It was all the proof he needed and to make matters worse, Kon just had to come back with Ichigo.

To be fair she hadn't thought he would come at all, let alone fight on her behalf.

She cursed this faux body more than anything, but just like that Ichigo switches from human to Death God and the metal blades begin their dance.

But things just get worse when the Grand Fisher shows up and the battle is cut short.

_"What did he mean back there about a 'felony'?" _Ichigo demands as they rush towards his mother's grave where he left his sisters.

_"Forget my problems; saving your family comes first." _

He has something to lose. She doesn't which is why she doesn't want him to fight the Grand Fisher alone.

His family, who has suffered the tragedy of losing their mother, wouldn't survive with the death of another loved one. But she knows that this battle is important and so she forces herself to stand on the sidelines and watch him risk his life for the one who protected him.

The resemblance is striking.

Kaien-dono had done the same for his wife, but unlike him, Ichigo succeeds.

In this battle, drenched in the tears of heaven Ichigo's vengeance has been executed and in exhaustion he falls with his head cradled in her lap; both soaked with the rain of their memories.

_"You're not gonna ask me anything about my mom?"_

_"If I asked, would you answer? It's your problem; it's a deep, deep problem. I have no way to ask about that. I have no elegant way of stepping into your heart to ask about that without tracking in filth. So I will wait. Someday when you want to tell me, tell me then. I'll wait."_

And even though it rains, his eyes are still filled with life, the will to live. She is amazed because even through his rain, he still manages to protect his family and himself.

He manages a triumphed sort of smile.

Even in the rain, the Black Sun still shines.

.

When her time is up, she has nothing to regret.

She has only memories of a life she actually wants to remember.

She recalls the faces of people she has gotten used to, who have acknowledged her on the grounds of nothing more than who she was, or rather who she pretended to be.

She remembers the new things she has learnt and experienced; the first and last life she lived as a human.

Friendship. Sympathy. Encouragement.

She doesn't have many people to thank but she sees them all, only one face, however, is constant: Ichigo.

_If I must eventually leave this place then all these things would be nothing more than shackles. Sympathy. Friendship. The feeling of closeness. _

She shuts her eyes quickly to stop the inkling of regret from growing in her chest.

_Such bothersome things. None of these are even necessary emotions for a Death God._

What good does it do now? She has broken the law, her rank will be stripped and her status as shinigami will be no more. Everything she worked for, everything she endured in the 'heaven' that was Soul Society; gone.

So was it worth it, this extended life of limbo, to trade in all that for a few stolen moments of living; of being simply human?

The ice in her heart now partially melted, her usually expressionless mask now tainted with lines of sadness, joy, grief, hope.

All this was given to her by a stubborn, foolish, overprotective orange haired teenager.

She cannot find a way to thank him other than to leave.

However, he has taught her selfishness too and she couldn't resist the urge to leave something behind for him.

_"Nee-san left us behind…and went away."_

_"What? Without one word to me? Damn it, freaking Rukia. What the hell's she thinking?" _

_For my own reasons I must leave do not look for me and do not worry. After you read this letter burn it and if you can, hide out for a while. _

She was not one to be good with words so she kept it brief enough for an idiot like him to understand. Ichigo didn't need to know what was going to happen to her.

_"Something happened. Burn the letter. Hide out. Why is nee-san worrying about us so much? It's obvious. Something happened between her and Soul Society! So in order not to involve us, and the people around her nee-san…nee-san left by herself! Nee-san might be...might be…d-"_

Seeing Ishida get cut down by Renji was enough proof that she had done the right thing by leaving Ichigo behind. Being around her was dangerous; and now Ishida would…

She couldn't let anything worse from occurring, but what could she do when she was held in place by Byakuya's reiatsu?

But like every hero she's ever heard of, Ichigo showed up right on time.

Shinigami robes, giant sword and orange hair.

_"Ichigo you fool! Why did you come?"_

It was expected that he would be no match for Renji and Byakuya; a lieutenant and a captain, Ichigo was simply outclassed. He had determination, will and strength but he didn't have the honed skills to survive, still she believed that he wouldn't be killed so easily.

He was Ichigo. There was no fool more stubborn.

_"Filthy human…" _

Every picture that flashed in her mind, every memory that replayed through her eyes; it would be the only thing that would keep her from trying to get him back up off the ground.

_"How dare a filthy human seize nii-sama's leg, know your place, boy!" _Pushing him away was the only thing she could do for him, helping him back up would only kill him. _"Let's go nii-sama…Kuchiki Rukia's eyes have been opened with this human's actions…" _

You tried to save me, why, for what reason, to what purpose? I cannot give you anything in return…all I can offer you is this meager protection built on a lie: _"Please, take me to Soul Society." _

Her eyes are down, staring blankly at the pavement stained with his blood. _"I shall humbly atone for my crimes." _Just leave him…just give him the chance to live… _"I doubt we need to trouble ourselves to deal him a final blow. If we leave him so, eventually he will breathe his last." _

Inwardly she shakes her head with a sardonic chuckle. No. He's too stubborn to die so easily.

"_Wait Rukia!" _

Back turned, she's glad he can't see how tightly she has to close her eyes.

Find it. Kill it. Leave.

Renji will not hesitate and Byakuya will not stop him. Doesn't that fool get it?

_"Look at me damn it!" _

I can't. I can't.

_"HEY!" _She can hear him move, or at least try to. No. No. That will be enough incentive for them to kill him. She orders without turning around in a strong voice of command that sounds so hollow, _"Don't move!" _

He stops.

Good.

_"Just try moving one step," _she begins, _"Just try coming after me…I…" _She feels numb and she doesn't even notice that she's crying. _"I…I will not forgive you!" _

Byakuya hit two critical points, the Soul Sleep and the Chain Link. He states that even if Ichigo were to survive he wouldn't have a shred of spirit energy left and in a way she's glad.

When this is over, when he survives, he can still be human without the burden she placed on him. She doesn't care now what happens to her. Ichigo will live for her.

The gates to Heaven open and her brother and Renji walk on, as the door shuts behind her, she can't help but take that final fatal look. It's her way of assuring herself that he will stand, that he will live beyond this occurrence…but all she remembers is his clenched jaw, his teeth gritted together in his agony and his spilt blood running from him as she is.

The Black Sun will live on even if his light has dimmed.

She is only sorry that she left him in the rain.

.

Orders given and received, she contemplates all the things people sentenced to die should.

What could've been, should've been, might've been and never did. In her white prison, she wonders what happens outside her cage. She wonders if Inoue has made a new dish, if Tatsuki has won her competition, if Chad still thinks about the parakeet…she wonders if Ishida is alright and wonders if Ichigo…

A slight smile touches her lips.

It doesn't matter. They're safe.

Through the walls of her prison cell she can't feel anything or anybody and in a way it's like she's already dead. It's just as she imagines it would be after all, peaceful, quiet and lonely.

She reminds herself that being alone is no big thing to her; she's survived it for more than forty years, what's a few days more before her execution?

But this time being alone is different, she isn't just alone in a crowd with their buzzing to keep her from her thoughts, she's truly alone.

The silence is an odd familiar to her.

It was rarely quiet at the barracks of her squad, but not much of a social person, Rukia had nothing but the noise of battle to ring in her ears. When the cries of a hollow could not be heard, the silence would seem just as fake as the blue sky hanging overhead.

She supposes that it's close to how it is in the Kuchiki mansion, except its stiflingly quiet, the noiselessness oppressive, making even the beating of a hell butterfly's wings offensive.

In the human world it was never really quiet especially at Ichigo's house.

Even though she had the barrier of his room and his closet, the oddities of his father would reach her hearing and though it did get annoying, she couldn't deny that it was comforting to know the senior Kurosaki was around to remind him to live.

She hopes Kurosaki Isshin reminds his son often, soon, Ichigo would have to live enough for two. She remembers praying for the Black Sun's light not to be snuffed out no matter where he is or what he's doing; only that he is happy and that he's alive.

The Black Sun must continue to shine.

.

Renji had told her that Ichigo had come…

The urge to smile was disgusting.

What was he doing, why did he come? Did he really wish to die so soon and why on earth had Inoue, Ishida and Chad come with, shouldn't they have forgotten her, shouldn't Ichigo?

The surprise, hope, confusion and frustration that appeared on her face must've shocked Renji, he left soon after. Not that she really noticed; she was too busy cursing Ichigo to notice anything really…

_"Rukia, I'm here to save you." _

You're such an idiot; she can't help but think, though she isn't sure who it's directed at, Ichigo or herself.

He's here in all his foolish glory: _"From this point on, all your opinions are rejected!"_ And she can't help but realize that he's the first person who's ever gone out of his way to save her, even if it is against her will.

He looks different now.

Just a few weeks had passed between them since her departure and she notices all the changes in him at a glance. His hair is longer, the lines of his face harsher, the wounds he bears, deeper and he must've gotten taller somehow…

It's a miracle he hasn't lost a limb yet considering what he has gone through to get to her, but that doesn't mean his willingness to ignore her wishes would go unchallenged.

He was Ichigo and she was Rukia.

No questions, just screaming.

And then the bomb dropped and Ichigo was declaring war on her brother.

Thankfully blood would not be shed so soon. The Goddess of Flash had appeared to save Ichigo from certain death by Byakuya's hand, even if it meant that a more serious battle between them would ensue at a later date.

Bankai, she can't help but think; only Ichigo would be crazy enough to agree to such an undertaking. It was probably the highest level of impossibility, along with breaking into Soul Society and winning battles against captain level shinigami…but of course, that's nothing to him…

He was Ichigo after all.

_Twenty-nine hours. _

She doesn't understand.

Being executed, that makes sense, her crime was severe and so she should be punished accordingly. But the dates…why would the change so often, going faster and faster by the second? Why was it that she was not given a proper grace period, what was going on?

A sigh leaves her as the shock fades.

What does it matter, nothing has really changed anyway, she is not sad.

It hadn't taken long for her to come to terms with her fate. It wasn't important how soon it would occur in any case, it was going to happen no matter who tried to save her. She can only hope that Soul Society will grant her one selfish wish:

_Before the execution, I should beg them to send Ichigo and everyone else back to their world… _

As she lay on the floor meditating on the true death she's been seeking, she wonders if it's fair that when she finally gets what she wants, she's found something to live for.

Her fists curl tightly on her stomach.

No. I am at peace.

_ "You know, I can save them, just say the word…" _

Ichimaru Gin ruined her peace.

She thought she had come to terms with losing everything she had just gained as a powerless, human wannabe, she held onto the hope that her last plea before death would be answered and Ichigo and the others would be safe again.

"_Just kidding." _

The reality was instantaneous.

Soul Society would not grant Ichigo and the others peace and the chance to return home. They were ryoka who broke the law and would be killed just as she would.

Death was a lie. There was only suffering in silent loneliness and that was all to it, she's already lived that lie and she doesn't want to do it anymore.

She's tired of it.

Ichimaru had given her hope and then taken it away. The Black Sun would be snuffed out and he too would fade to black…

A scream of agony, of anger, of frustration left her.

The rain was back and the Black Sun would be gone.

.

Even though Gin ruined whatever tranquility she maintained to keep her sane, she still requests the unharmed return of the ryoka to earth.

As she rises on the execution platform and watches the release of Soukyoku she remembers thanking Ichigo in her mind: thanking him for giving her the chance to be human, for giving her a reason to be happy, for melting the ice wall she erected.

_I am not sad. I have lived well. I met Renji and his friends, was picked up by nii-sama, led by Kaien-dono…and I was saved by Ichigo. I am not suffering. I am not sad. I have no regrets. I am not…leaving my heart behind…_

She thanks a lot of people as the fiery bird is set to strike, but her soul thanks him the most and she knows that it's selfish.

As she closes her eyes, all she sees is the flash of orange hair, amber eyes, black robes and giant sword. The Black Sun. If she is to remember anything from this life, she will remember him.

_Good bye._

There is a whisper of a wind, a rustling of cloth but there is nothing more…Her eyes open hesitantly and there he is. His sword holds the release behind him, the fiery wings of the Soukyoku's halberd flashing behind him like the torn robes he wears.

He looks damaged, he's standing in between her and true death as if he did it every day, and yet he still has the nerve to smile at her.

_"Hey." _

She's relieved he's alive, frustrated that's he's here and confused as to why he hasn't left yet. What is he doing?

_"Ichigo you idiot! Why did you come back?"_

His cool façade breaks and he looks startled as if he only realized now the implications of his actions.

_"You should already understand this, you can't defeat nii-sam, this time you really will be killed!" _For some reason he returns to normal and no longer looks phased, but she's frustrated and she continues on, _"I've already decided that I'm ready! I don't need to be saved! Go home!"_

The halberd screeches at being forgotten and Ichigo decides that it's less stubborn than she is: "_So you're making room for your next attack. Fine, come on!" _

Idiot! _"Stop Ichigo, that's enough!" _Why is she trying to save this fool when all he wants to do is jump head first and get himself killed?

When he launches at the bird, she can't do anything more than shout his name. She finds it odd that she's been more afraid for him in these last few moments than she has been afraid for herself since the announcement of her execution.

Then something strange happens and suddenly the bird is being destroyed, Ichigo jumping out of range to stand on the platform behind her. She thinks, maybe it's over now, maybe sense has finally reached him. Is she finally going to get this execution over with?

_"Ichigo, what are you doing?" _

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to destroy the execution grounds." _

_"Stop that's crazy!" _But he was Ichigo, crazy was normal where he was concerned.

The light that follows is blinding when his sword pierces the platform, and for a moment she thinks he may have killed her too, she was attached to the thing after all, but then she hears him:

_"You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should just go home. I told you, didn't I? Your opinions are rejected. This is the second time, it'll work this time." _

It's funny how she believes him.

.

She watches him walk through the bridge connecting one world with the other; the misty white light that cloaks him like a fog cannot hide his bright hair or the black robes he wears and as she stands there waiting for his figure to disappear into the world of the Living, she feels an odd array of emotion.

The pardon received by Ichigo and the others, as well as herself, was bittersweet. There was no denying that she was grateful, but it had taken away her chance at true death.

Not that she really wanted it anymore.

She has already tried at being living and she admits that she likes it. But what would become of her now?

It was Byakuya's sense of duty that saved her from the district and it was on the back of her meager strength that she became a shinigami.

There was no denying that her actions, even though they were pardonable, would not be overlooked by her harsh surrogate relatives and without her powers, what good was she, where did that leave her existence?

Back at square one, that's where.

Oddly she is not too saddened by that thought.

Sure she may have to start at rock bottom with little to no spirit energy, but rock bottom tended to be the sturdiest foundation to a new life and she was going to make do with it.

She had always taken the easy route and did what had to be done and no more. Watching Ichigo fight, maybe not for her or a debt that he thinks he needs to repay, makes her realize that living was not a matter of 'just making it', it was about doing everything in your power to make your life worth remembering.

Maybe it was time she started doing that.

As the cheerfully blue sky faded to twilight, the white mist still hazy in the air, she sees his mane of orange hair and sees the flash of his amber eyes as he looks over his shoulder at her.

Separated by worlds and the labels of living and dead, she can't help but feel a longing in her chest.

As the sun sets on this chapter of her life, she realizes she wants to remember him too.

After living in limbo for so many years, aiming only to survive and disappear with no intention of being remembered, she can't help but think that after everything she's been through, he is the first person she's wanted to remember in a long time.

Not only because he saved her, but because he changed her world.

.

_We all die as we are born._

_We always find the end before the beginning._

_._

_._

**Owari**

**.**

**A/n: **The end of the one-shot is the beginning of one of the Bleach Volume Poems entitled: **No Shaking Throne **which is the Hichigo cover I think…link to the Bleach Volume Poems found on my profile if anyone is interested.

Thanks for reading.

**MissHappyMess** on Twitter


End file.
